Konoha to Paris
by taoayumu
Summary: Right after Sasuke left the villlage Sakura could not stand it and left Konoha. Sakura have to do a deal with Tsunade to be allow to leave the village she have to accept it. She left Konoha to live at Paris. After 3 years the deal will come back to haunt
1. Prolong

**Well this a first new fanfic that I wrote for a while in a long time I mean pretty damn long. I got an idea of this in a daydream I have since I am always daydream. The own the storyline not the characters I own the idea too, but not the creations of Naruto.**

You know what I hate about life? Is that it's really unfair all kinds of ways. When I was teenager I was in love with this guy that I thought was cool guy not really bad boy, but he sadly became a huge jackass and betray entire village so he can kill his brother! What the hell! Soon after that my mother sent me letters worrying about me. I guess she hear what I try to do to make Sasuke stay at Konoha.

My mother is a composer and lives in Paris, reason why I was stuck in this dump called Konoha was my father. My dad was noble man that was part of Konoha. He was an ninja like I was, his mission usually take him outside the country. My mother was born in France and than one day my father was in a mission to go to France to do some kind agreement with the Prime Minster. He met my mom, at a restaurant sometimes people call love at first site, and I think its more soul mates meeting first time? At that time my mother was 18 studying music, and living at Opera house which was own by my grandfather. My father was also 18 at the time. They soon talk and spark came out and the fireworks have started they have incredible attraction to each other.

My mother and father start their love affair at Paris. My father was spending almost six months in Frances to come to terms with Konoha agreement. During that time my mother and father soon start falling in love. After six months my father have to come back to Konoha. My mother ask my father to marry with her, and go to Konoha together. My father agreed and they got marry, and elope without saying my grandfather a word, but my mother was not that cold hearted she leave a note saying to him they keep in contact.

Soon my mother, became member of Konoha. It took her a while to get use to, but she got a hand of it. Then a couple months my mother was pregnant with me. My mother and father were so happy and thrill. At the same time Uchiha clan was also waiting for their own child. Sooner or later I was born, than my mother became a full time house wife, while my father goes to mission outside the country.

As a child growing up my mother taught me how to read music sheet, to play piano, violet, and guitar. My mother have a passion of music, and it runs her side in the family. Her ancestors were in opera scene in Paris for entire 1800's. My mother have more passion than music, like books. My mother read to me classic literature the English kind, she read to me Jane Austen's love stories when I grew to love as a child. When I become the age of seven I start going to study to become a ninja.

That when I met "him" for first time. Sasuke Uchiha even back then he had fan girls. Back than I didn't quite have self control of my feelings, like many of the fan girls. My mother knew that I have a crush on him. Soon the Uchiha clan was murder, and Sasuke became solo member of Uchiha clan. My mother toll me not to go bother him right after that and I took her advice until Sasuke was better.

During my time studying to become a ninja, I learn to write my own songs, I learn how to speak French, English, and Spanish, and read books from my mother personal library. My father also teach me some ninja things, but my interest and attention were all the things that my mother taught me. At school I was smarter student, thanks to me reading textbooks over and over again.

A little bit time before I became a genin, my mother got a letter from my grandpa that he was ill and he had couple of months to live. Me and my father toll her to go to France to see him before he die. My mother toll me to beg her forgiveness for leaving me, and she wish me luck for my genin exam. After my mother left I pass my genin test and became apart of team seven, which have me, Naruto, Kakashi, and the jerk Sasuke.

During early years of team seven were great and happy. My biggest mistake was also taking place during that time period , I have fallen in love with Sasuke. My mother sent me letters while she was in Paris, and toll me that she have to stay there since the Opera House have nobody who can run it. My mother made the most painful decision on staying to Paris. My father said he goes many mission to Europe so he able to see her.

I go see my mother during the ninja breaks. Soon after the chunin Exam I found out my father was killed on a mission. I was alone in Konoha, my mother wrote to me asking if I stay in Konoha or go live at France, I was at that time a fool, and decided to stay at Konoha. Nobody at Konoha really knew who my father was, so when his death came nobody knew. I was a private person nobody at Konoha knew my likes with music, language, and literature.

Year went by then the day when I toll Sasuke I love him, before he left the village. That jerk black me out and left me at a bench. After a couple weeks I was feeling like shit. Naruto and the others try to get him back, but they were unsuccessful . Than my mother sent me letters telling me to go to France. Since I was unhappy at Konoha and the only reason I stay was because of Sasuke. I went to see Tsunade and told her that I wanted to quit being an ninja, and didn't want nobody knowing that I am leaving. She accept, but in one condition that when Konoha' s Ninjas are in France that they stay at my place. I thought it was an odd thing to ask, but I accept it.

Soon a month later I got out of Konoha, and went to Paris I was 15 at the time. My mother was there when I came back. My mother was a composer a writes plays and musicals for the opera house. My mother also is rich since my family is famous for our musical history, and that my mother makes good money writing songs for artists. I decided to go back to school, since I was advanced I went to college to study music and English Literature.

It was one of my most happy years I have for two years. Soon I graduated and I was 17 years old. I also became a composer and my free time write stories hopefully soon become a novel. I work partners with my mother in opera house. She was thrill that I was taking on the family business. She became my mentor in the first couple of months and I got hang of it. She sometimes said I run the opera house better than her. Usually I come twice a week to check the place and to see how the mangers are running the opera house when I was not around. I am full time composer like my mom so I usually at home working. Lately I am coming to the opera house often since we about to start premiering a new play that me and my mother were working on. The opera house is always pack during showing, and I always backstage with the crew of the opera house wishing them good luck. We are always successful in the opera house. My life was perfect and wonderful I was actually enjoying life, until that faithful day, I got a letter from Tsunade.

**I am going to post the first chapter if I get couple of good reviews I already done the first chapter I just now at editing stage. I also working on two original stories I am writing so I might not put my full attention on this fanfic, unless I get good respond of this story. I might put my full attention?**


	2. Chapter One Letters and Phone Calls

**So I decided I will post the first chapter since I didn't really get into the story yet I wonder whats your opinion on my Original character which will be a big part of my story. I love the only two reviews I got I want to give you two hugs and kisses I want more review your reviews make me want to write more. I also want hear what you guys predict what going to happen? I do not own Naruto but I do own my OC character well not really I kind of got my idea of the character of Twilight novels so another disclaimer I do not own any character from Twilight series just in case but I did stole a name of a character from the twilight novels I stop my ranting now. Sorry guys.**

**Chapter 1 Letters And Phone Calls**

I was minding my own business reading a book on stage, while waiting for the people telling them our plans for a new play. I was reading a romantic book its about a man and women having a love and hate relationship it was very humors. I was sitting on prop sofa of the opera house on stage it looks like it came out of home from the 1700's it was red like the color of blood. I was enjoying my book with pleasure, until one of doors men came to me with a letter. At first I think it was a letter of the mangers ranting about dancer not paying attention or problems with the building since usually I get those letters everyday.

"Ms. Haruno you gotten a letter from the country of Konoha, its from Tsunade" he said .What? Did I hear that right?Did he said its from Konoha? I think he did I said to myself. I took the letter which really was a scroll.

"Who was the person that sent you this?" I ask. He was thinking for a while of how to describe the person.

"It's was a man with a mask up to his nose?" he said looking a bit worried how I will react. I knew who it was, it was Kakashi.

"Well? Thank you Mr. Todd you may go back to your job" I said. Todd bow to me and left. I was looking at the scroll closely wondering why would Kakashi be at France? I open the scroll.

Dear Sakura,

Well its been a while since I hear you. Tsunade said when we need shelter in Frances that I come to you. Me, Naruto, and Sasuke are in town doing a mission for Konoha. Well as you can read Sasuke came back, hopefully you won't be bother with that? Well we come back at the opera house at six o' clock.

From Kakashi

I was froze I couldn't believe what I was reading. I was reading it over and over again, then I noticed another piece of paper came out of a scroll I read it.

Sakura,

Remember our deal, so you better do it! Or I get your bonny ass back to Konoha!

-Tsunade

I felt like I was being threating and I took a couple minutes to think it over .It was like a bad dream or a nightmare I should say. I got my cellphone out and call my mother.

"Hello?" said my mother on the phone.

"Hi! It's Sakura, Mom. Well I have to talk to you about something, important?" I said.

"Well tell me then?" ask my mom.

"Well remember the deal I made with Tsunade at Konoha, when I was getting permission to leave Konoha?" I said.

"Well yeah? That you have to give Konoha Ninjas a place to stay? Oh no! Don't tell me!" said my mom. She realized whats going on well at least half of it.

"Well I am telling she sent me letter along with a letter from Kakashi" I said.

"Kakashi? Was he your teacher at Konoha?" she said.

"Yeah and its him, Naruto, and don't start freaking out and Sasuke..." I said in a caution way. I prepare for her starting to cuss its a bad habit in our family.

"What?! What the hell you are kidding me!" she was freaking out on the other line.

"No I am not kidding around, they are coming in seven hours. So are you up to play hostess for them?" I ask her.

"Well I stuck at home finishing writing the new play? So I guess I can play hostess for them?" she said.

"That good, because I been busy teaching everyone about the play" I said.

"Well don't you want to see them?" my mother said in a very curiosity way.

"Well I don't want to, but it be impossible, because I live where they going to stay, and I work at home most at the time" I said knowing there no hope to escape these nightmare that about to happed.

"Prepare yourself, honey. Your going to see your ex-crush again" she said. Is my mother joking around saying that. I know that the top thing I am really worrying about. Since the last time I saw Sasuke I told him that I love him with all my heart and I even beg him to take me with him. I am going to see him after that!

"Hopefully it be a quick visit" I said in a hopeful way. Knowing there is no escape from it. If I even try most likely Tsunade will sent ninjas to take me back to Konoha force me being an ninja again, which I didn't want that to happed, since I was happy from where I was.

"Well I guess I see you tonight with our guest and don't forget you have to go to the party of Prime Mister's daughter tonight" she said. What?!

"Oh shit! I totally forgot what time is the party!"I ask while I was freaking out. How the hell could I forget a party?!

"It's at nine o' clock tonight. Since I am not invite I keep company to the guests" she said, by her meaning "guest" being my ex- team seven.

"Thanks you mother!" I toll her.

"Don't you need a date for these kind of parties?" She ask. Again, what? Shit! How can I find a date in short noticed!

"Shit! I need to find someone!" I was panicking. Then I thought of Jacob.

"How about your best friend, Jacob? He a nice man" my mother said, is my mother psychic or she can read my mind? Jacob is someone I knew from college he is writer and sometimes we both work together with our own projects. He and I are really "close friends" if you get my drift.

"Not bad idea? Thank you again mom!" I said. Then I saw my crew coming through the door.

"Well honey I guess I prepare the mansion for the guest, see you tonight, bye!" she hang up. I was thinking so many things in my mind, that my head might start to hurt. Soon everyone came I discuss them about the play gave them the script. We went over about the play for a couple of hours. We finish at three o' clock. After that I got my cellphone out and call Jacob.

"Hello?" Jacob answer. His usually cheerful lovely voice.

"Jacob! It's me Sakura" I said .Why do I sound excited for some reason?

"Sakura! How are you my pink flower!" he flirts with me over the phone. Jacob always does that when we are talking on the phone or when we hang out.

"Don't say that! I was invite to a party tonight and I was wondering if you-" I was interrupted by Jacob.

"Go with you as a date" Jacob said. What the hell? Is everyone psychic!

"How did you know? Oh! Mom told you didn't she?" I said.

"Yeah, she said you have a lot of things to do and she wanted to try to help you out" said Jacob. Aw my mother is so sweet I got to remember to give her something good for her birthday just for that.

"That why I love her. So when are you coming over?" I said.

"Well how about at eight o' clock tonight and I be driving this time" Jacob said. Not again.

"What! Whats with you with driving me?!" I said. Jacob always hated me driving him around I don't why? Maybe its a guy thing?

"I just think a gentlemen should drive a women around" he said .I must admit that sound kind of sweet yet its a bit sexist in my opinion.

"Well I also have to warn you when you come over I have guest that I am not to happy to have" I said.

"Really? Are they your ex-teammates from Konoha" he tese me What the hell is my mother telling Jacob almost everything about my life.

"Mom" I said.

"Well she warn me I think its nice of her" he said.

"Hey have you finish Manuscript for your novel?" I ask him.

"Yes I did! I know you want to get you hands all over it!" Jacob said. He was right its been months that I dieing to know what his new novel about.

"I do so pleases let me read it!" I beg him.

"Well since you are begging okay, but you have to kiss me!" he tese again. Such a Jacob move there I swear Jacob is an old man in the inside.

"WHAT! Only on the cheek you pervert! If you like it then I accept it" I bark at him.

"Well fine, cheek kiss" he said in a disappointed way. Aw he sound so cute when he disappointed.

"Good, hey so are you up to the road trip to Arles next week?" Jacob ask. Well you see Jacob and I were getting stress put because of our jobs me with the stress of opening a play at the opera house. Jacob's Editor is bugging him to finish his lately novel .We made a promise about three months ago saying when we both done with my play and his novel we going on a road trip to Arles .Arles is town to the south of France is pretty town we wanted to see the Mediterranean sea. Jacob inherent a house on shore line of Rhone River we plan to stay there for week. It's a six to seven hours drive to Paris to Arles about 500 miles to get there.

"You know let do it next week!" I said to Jacob to find as many ways to get out of me helping my "guests"

"So let plan it more when we are on our date tonight?"Jacob said.

"Okay lets do that tonight" I said.

"Well I have to go I have get my laptop and things from the opera house's office" I said to Jacob.

"Well good luck with those guests see you tonight, pink flower" he then hang up. I felt things are going to get interesting soon in Paris. So I went to my office I decided I stay there until my "guests" are coming.

**Jacob is a character that I was inspirer by the Jacob from the Stephine Meyer book its not him it just a guy name Jacob he not Indian blood like in Twilight he is French. Next chapter Sakura is going to meet team seven again! I have done chapter two but I be waiting for more reviews from you guys then I post when I get a good number of reviews and I want to hear what do you predict will happed. Write long reviews if you can! Love y'all **


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting Again

**Hello guys! I love the reviews that I have got in the past week keep them coming! Also I am going to try to post a new chapter ever monday , but I might have to take down time during March since I have to do some studying for exam that I have to pass so get my diopoma. I do not own Naruto! **

Chapter Two Meeting again

I been in my office doing paper work for the opera house. Since I using this way to kill time until my "guest" were coming. I ate something while I was in the office something with crepes and chicken and with some wine. I was tying on my laptop working some ideas of my upcoming projects at the opera house, also work a bit on a story I was writing about. Sooner or later I lost track of time. Until a knock from office door came.

"Come in" I said. Then Mr. Todd came out. Mr. Todd was an old gentlemen in his late 50's I believe he was working at the opera house as long as I could remember. He work for Grandfather when he was still alive and also my mother after he past away now he works for me too.

"Ms. Haruno you have three guests waiting for you outside?" Mr. Todd said to me. My heart was thumping like crazy I felt like it could come out from my chest. I never would I think I see them ever again after I left Konoha forever. Until I hear those words from Mr. Todd I knew it wasn't a dream or a fantasy like I was thinking in past couple of hours. I knew they were here.

"Well Mr. Todd allow them to come to my office"I said studded a bit. Mr. Todd left the office door I fell on my chair I knew I have at least a minute before I saw them. Should I prepare? Prepare for what? What the heck I am thinking about!? Finally my past come here to Paris to haunt me again! I was having a mini argument in my head. As the seconds grew closer sooner they be at the door. So I just stood up and walk in front of my desk my legs were shaking it's not a good idea since I was wearing high heels. I then imagine a scenario of me welcoming them and fell to the floor because I was wearing high heel. What a bad time to think of this kind of thing! Do I look okay? I was wearing black v- neck dress down to my knee it was channel with regular office working heels. My hair was wavy and long up to my shoulder and still pink. I was staring down at my office door waiting for the meeting of old acquaintances. Then I hear Mr. Todd voice coming to the hallway that leads to my offices. Then a knock came, I swear I could of faint at that moment.

"Come in" I said trying to sound profession. Then Mr. Todd came into my office.

"Ms. Haruno your guests are here" Mr. Todd said, than I saw my ex-teammates again. Naruto and Kakashi wave at me like I was a little girl, and Sasuke just stand there looking like he didn't care about nothing staring at me. I knew he was studied me and my surroundings, I think he probably thinking why in the world am I living Paris and working at an opera house.

"Thank you, Mr. Todd is there anything else you need to tell me?" I ask him knowing there something going wrong at the opera house it was normal that he tells me this kind of thing at the end of the day. Naruto and Kakashi were puzzle and Sasuke was studied me like I was a rare creature when I was asking Mr. Todd a question. Mr. Todd then smile.

"Why yes! The mangers are complaining something about the posters of the play and also the basement of the opera house needs some repairs, you know how they are" Mr. Todd said, handing me a letter that have almost ten pages worth of things. Naruto and Kakashi were dumbfounded and Sasuke still acting the same way as he was before. " You know before your grandfather past away the mangers he hired were wonderful people that help the crew, but these mangers your mother hired are a bit controlling don't you think?" Mr. Todd said to me I admire the fact he said something nice about my grandfather.

"Yes they are getting to be a pain? I may have to have a long talk to them. Since I am sick and tried they sent me letters of complaints. Tell the crew I try to fix it" I said with a smile. Mr. Todd than smile to me and did gesture to acknowledge me.

"Thank Ms. Haruno I tell the crew of that" said Mr. Todd then he left my office. There an awkward silent between me and my ex-teammates for a couple of seconds, but Naruto broke it.

"Wow Sakura so Tsunade was not lier about you being an owner of this kind of place at Paris" Naruto said while smiling. Naruto have this warms about him maybe its a glow?

"So what did you guys think I was doing these past three years than?" I ask Naruto. He was a bit surprise of the question I ask him and a finger was on his template in a thinking pose. Sasuke rolls his eyes I never thought Sasuke rolls his eyes? Kakashi was putting his hand to the back of his head nervous laugh came out of him to.

"That you were with your family and got marry and is stay a home mom and live at the hidden village of Water" Naruto just said.

"Huh!" I said quickly. Sasuke was looking at Naruto in a way how could an idiot think of that? Kakashi put a hand to his face. I was like Tsunade and Ino were making rumors about me not being at the Konoha and poor Naruto believe in it. I got to ask him soon where in the world he hear that!

"Sorry Sakura, its because Konoha people are making some really crazy rumors why you left the village?" Kakashi said. I know he was telling the truth I knew when I left Konoha people were be making rumors about me , but I never thought they be so stupid not see I left because of Sasuke!

"Well the truth is I live here in Paris because of my mother, who is the only family member I have" I said to the three of them. Naruto and Kakashi nod in agreement while Sasuke still acting the same way. I swear he like a wall in a way doesn't speak a word and doesn't move like a damn wall.

"Why did you came here?" said Sasuke got out of his standing around saying nothing pose. I was taken back by that comment. He knew the answer was his responsibly. I was looking Sasuke straight in the eye, he was waiting for my answer.

"Its something personal why I came here that don't want to discuss with you guys" I just told them while I gave Sasuke a warning look. He knew the meaning of my warning look was "Don't even go there".

"Sakura you change a lot you grew into a women these past years" Kakashi said, comment on my outfit I was wearing. I blush a bit.

"Oh well you know when you live in Paris you got to look good. I didn't choose this get up my mother have this habit of buying clothes and books since she shops and I usually don't have the time of buying things for myself you see. And she wants me to look pretty I guess" I said in such a shy girl way and I was blushing.

"Sakura you always cute when you are blushing. We got to catch up what going on with your life how about tonight we just talk?" Naruto ask doing a puppy look at me. I felt sad that he wanted to know how I been with my life. I got to tell him the bad news.

"Sorry Naruto not tonight I have plans" I said I made a sad face to Naruto. Naruto face turn a bit sad , but got to normal.

"May I ask why?" Kakashi ask. Why did he got to said that I was hopeful that they don't go there. Sasuke then made smirk. Oh he now thinks its interesting that I have to say my plans to them.

"I have a business party I have to attend to" I said which is half true I left put the date with Jacob part. Kakashi and Naruto were looking at me odd, Sasuke knew that there more than that. Am I an open book to people? How come they can see through me?

"Are you going alone then" said Kakashi. You what? What the hell with it I going to tell them I have a goddamn date with my best friend.

"I going with my best friend actually?" I said acting a bit innocent. Naruto and Kakashi were sighing and Sasuke still look unsure.

"So how did you knew her?" Naruto ask me. Oh I forgot to mention my best friend is a guy that really likes me and is always trying to kiss me when he had the change.

"Well its a "he" Naruto?" I ask waiting for how they will react. Naruto and Kakashi acted a bit sly and Sasuke have a look of surprise in a very Sasuke way I should say.

"So who the guy?" Naruto ask.

"Well his name Jacob Nessa" I said. Not wanting to say more, Naruto look dissatisfied I know he going to ask more question about Jacob.

"So how did you know this Jacob?" Naruto ask. I was getting pretty annoy with Naruto now.

"When I was at college studying music and English Literature" I said with as less possible information I could tell them. Naruto have the same look as before.

"Sakura I think Naruto wants details?" Kakashi ask also he was wanting some details too, and I think also Sasuke too.

"Okay I tell you guys Jacob have a crush on me he toll me when we graduated he always flirts with me" I said straight out so they don't keep asking for more and more details. Naruto and Kakashi the was clapping and Sasuke was looking at them with a "what the hell?" Look.

"So Sakura does have a love life?" Naruto said smiling also was Kakashi, Sasuke was looking at them with that What the Hell look.

"Well you guys I don't mean to be rude but that kind of personal and I don't want to talk about it'" I said while feeling uncomfortable. Naruto and Kakashi was taken a back.

"Sorry Sakura we just very curious what you been what to these past three years" said Kakashi trying to apologize to me.

"So are we going to spend here all day in this place?" Sasuke said, sounding impatience. I realized I so be going home as soon as possible I got to get ready for the party? What time it is anyway? I look at my wall clock at my office it was almost seven o' clock.

"Why Sasuke we just got here we want to see Sakura's workplace"said Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto I am in bit of a hurry I got to get home quickly and get ready because Jacob is coming to pick me up at eight o' clock" I said while I went back to my desk to pack my laptop, my cellphone,and my briefcase contenting paperwork of the opera house and also my purse. The gang look at me while I getting all my things. I bet they are thinking "Sakura have change a lot is turning into a business women" which I am in a way you could say? Then I look at the huge pile of things in my desk it was a lot to carry myself.

"You know Sakura let me help you take your things" Naruto offer himself to carry my things to me. I was grateful thank you Naruto!

"Thanks Naruto you really are a gentlemen" I said and smile at him gave him my laptop and briefcase, then I noticed the ten page letter that mangers wrote to me? I forgot to put it in my briefcase? Oh well I put it in my purse. I did just that, put my wine bottle I got out for my lunch in my wine case that was located in my office.

"Wine? Sakura I didn't think you could drink wine?"said Kakashi as Kakashi was looking through my wine case of all of the selection of wine I have.

"Actually my great grandfather was in love with wine he was a collector of different kinds wine he made this case to put his wine here. When I took ownership of this place I wanted to be full of wine in this case,anyway if you come to France you got to drink wine" I said Kakashi that little fact about some of my ancestor that own the opera house.

"Then I guess I have to drink some while at here"said Kakashi. Naruto was also checking out my wine case and Sasuke was at the door of my office.

"Are we leaving? Or what?" said Sasuke he was annoy of Naruto and Kakashi looking at my wine case .They turn around gave Sasuke a glare.

"Yes we are lets go" I said while pushing Kakashi and Naruto out of my office. Then I lock my office up and went down the hallway, my office is located in the second floor of the opera house. Naruto was looking around with his face looking being wow. The opera house is looks like something that came out of the history books is was like a piece of act. Then we already were the top if main staircase, where usually the guests that have balcony seat go up. There this big beautiful chandler hanging on the ceiling.

"Wow Sakura that thing must of cost a fortunes!"Naruto said, reason why he think that is its was made of gold and pretty crystals.

"It was a gift from the king at France back at 1873, he always came here from what my mother toll me and he gave this chandler as gratitude for my great great grandfather for always invite him to every new musical and play we have done back at the1870's" I toll them while stepping down on the long staircase. I felt like I was tour guide talking about the history of my opera house. We finally got to the first floor of the opera house.

"Sakura you better give us a tour of this place and also the city when you have free time!" Naruto said.

"Wait a minute Naruto! Sakura is usually busy I don't think she have time to give us tours of Paris" Kakashi said to Naruto. Should I tell them? Well I am going to the road trip for a week so I have time.

"Well I am having a two week off soon in a couple of days since my actors are going to be rehearsing for two weeks for the new play, but I was planning going out of the city for the first week to relax since I was busy with the play and all. So when I come back I give you guys a tour, Wait a minute how long are you guys staying anyway?" I ask. Without me knowing if I been able to give them a tour when I come back.

"Six months" Sasuke said. I was like oh hell no! I got to tend to them for six goddamn months!

"We have a complicated mission Sakura that why its going to take us long time hope your fine with that?" Kakashi said. I was like get a grip Sakura! Its only a couple months and after the two weeks off you be working like a mad women again you won't have to always deal with them. I was coaching myself in my mind.

"That great maybe I spend some extra day out when I go on my trip?"I said that without thinking. The three of them made a weird look at me.

"You said you were planning for a week?"said Naruto, oh I got to think of something fast!

"Um... well you see I only toll you a week because I was already making plans to go on the trip for two weeks, but when you guys came I thought you be here for a short time so I think to myself I make a short trip, but now that I hear you be here for six months which is a long time we able to have time to spend each other so I think I go for ten days on my trip" I lied. Please just this once they don't read through me!

"Well Sakura its okay you shouldn't have lie to us about how long you were planning to go on that trip go on that trip as long as you like, like you said we been here a long time so you be able to give us a tour during the six months we are here"said Kakashi. They actually believe that? Then we were finally moving again we walk through the main door the door men bow to me toll me and the guys to have a nice day.

"Hey you guys where is your stuff?" I ask them looking at them without any bags.

"When we arrive at the opera house one of your mother people toll us to give the bags to him he said they going to take it to your place?" said Kakashi .Once again my mother was helping me again. We were walking on the sidewalk, I was looking to my bag finding my car keys.

"Sakura why are you stopping?" Naruto ask.

"I am getting my car keys out" I said to them. Naruto was in awe, I don't think Naruto or Sasuke might have every gone on a ride on a car? Maybe Kakashi haves?

"You have one those things! Oh they are so cool we have to ride one on the way to your opera house it was yellow and its said "taxi" on top of the roof" Naruto was rambling. I point to them my car which was a silver BMW, Naruto was running around the car saying how cool looking is my car.

"You see when I move here my mother force me to learn to drive she said it is good idea to have a car in Paris. Since the mansion isn't in walking distance of the opera house" I toll him while I was unlocking the door. The three of them were just standing there. "Get in guys". They did got in Naruto have a bit of problem putting the seatbelt , but Kakashi help him with that. My place is ten minute drive from the opera house so I get home seven forty that give me 20 minute to get ready.

"So Sakura are you able to get ready quickly since we took a while to get out of the opera house ?" ask Kakashi, it wasn't anything new to me to get ready quickly for a big event I done many times.

"Yeah I done this many times so I be able to get ready quickly. I have to warn you most likely I jump off the car and run into the house so I won't be able to welcome you in my house" I said to them while the gates of the mansion open. I park right at front of the door, I jump out of the car throw the keys to one of the butlers.

"Put BMW at the garage!" I said while I took off my high heels and also threw that at a maid that was in entrance "Put my shoes at my room please". The three of them follow be hide having a look of shock you could say? I was about to start running up the stairs to my room, but my mother came to the entrance."Mother would be so kind to host these gentlemen while I get ready?" I ask my mother, she smile and hand me a white box.

"I brought you a dress for the party I take care of the"Guest" so don't worry about that Sakura so go hurry! Jacob will be here any minute" my mother said and took her advice and went up to the stair to go to my room.

"So nice its nice to meet my dear Sakura ex-teammates? Eh" my mother said looking at Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke who was the one she have more interest in.

**Next chapter will be in Sasuke point of view! Its a flashback...well I want to hear alot of reviews since I spend everyday to at least write a page for this fan fiction and I been doing this crazy goal of reading 100 books for this year. Also I writing bits and pieces of another novel I am working on right now for fun. See you next week with another chapter oh! I also want ask you guys would you guys like me to have Naruto and Kakashi go away since they are not really doing nothing in my story just womdering? **


	4. Chapter 3 The Crusader

**Sorry! That I post this a day late! You see this past week a good friend of my (Emmy-Chan!) have offer herself to be my editor! I gave her my rough draft of chapter 1- 4 she was editing them on her weekend which yesterday was her birthday! Happy Birthday Emmy! I got my draft today at school and I came rushing home, to try to start editing, but I got this really awesome book called "Looking for Alaska" I read that instead for an hour, then I took almost an hour to edit my word document that have chapter three. I found out that I have bad grammar I hate grammar its evil I say! Good news is that this past weekend I wrote two chapters more so right now I planning to start to write chapter seven tonight, and tomorrow I giving the chapters I wrote on this past weekend to Emmy so she can edit them. Right now I am not going to promise when I am going to post chapter since my life is going to be busy soon since next month I have study for my math proficiency, I am going to have a trip at LA, and I have many books to read ( I have to do my read 100 books in a year goal). If you guys what to keep update in my progress on the fan fiction check out my my space blog, which the link is in my homepage website located in my profile. Disclaimer Do not own Naruto!**

Chapter Three The Crusader

Sasuke point of view

So we arrive at Sakura's mansion which I have to admit its bigger than the Uchiha Manor back at Konoha, it has elegances of what you expect to see in Europe. I have to admit I wasn't all that happy to come here to France for a mission which was really part of a deal I made with Tsunade. I came back to Konoha about a year ago when I was sixteen years old, Naruto and Kakashi were glad to see me back, but not the rest of the village. When I came I had successfully kill my brother I won't go into the details, but I took advantage of his state of blindness you could say and also the fact that I learned some skills from Orchimaru. After six months being train by him he got sick of those bad arms he had. Kabuto tried to heal him, they were even planning on kidnapping Tsunade to help them heal the arms. One morning Kabuto and company found him dead in his death bed, who would of thought the greatest sannin died in his sleep? After that all Orchimaru crew went there own path some of them were caught by other hidden villages. Kabuto is still at large he now a missing nin, I took this time to prepare myself to kill Itachi.

I spent months at camp by myself finding him, but I did and I killed him with all I had. After that I thought I was going to die since I was laying there with my wounds that could be fatal to anybody. I was happy after that I said to myself I'd die for the Uchiha Clan and I closed my eyes to what I thought was eternal darkness meaning my death. I woke up one day in a hospital that was familiar, when I woke up I toll myself at that time that I have been here before. It hit me there I was back at Konoha, I never thought I was ever coming back here again. I was then thinking of Kakashi , Naruto and Sakura. Sakura I then have a memory of her crying the night when I left the village, she telling me she loves me and begged me to let her come with me. I couldn't do that because at that time I was only thinking about revenge, but now of me thinking about killed my brother and other goal I wanted to archive if I lived through killing Itachi was restoring my clan. Should I really do that? It's a bit rude to ask a girl to bear my children? What if I won't be able to do that? I don't think Tsunade will let me off the hook like that.

Then at that moment Kakashi and Naruto came to the room, still the same as always but Naruto had grown a bit taller, then behind them was the hokage herself Tsunade they stood in front of bed. I know they were going to do what the hell were you thinking leaving the village??! talk from Tsunade. Wait a minute wheres Sakura?

"Uchiha Sasuke, don't think you be let off the hook you were a missing nin for almost a whole year! Worst of all, you went to Orchimaru! I have to say even if you went all that shit you did, you did to kill your brother" Tsunade said., I almost wanted to smirk.

"So I really did kill him? So whats your punishment for me then?" I asked the hokage. I was waiting for a huge punishment like I have to give up being a ninja for life. Tsunade then smiled.

"You have to do a special mission for me but you have to wait a year to do the mission Naruto and Kakashi willed company you, that is all the details I can tell you now and if you don't accept you will be not doing missions for a whole year" she said, I was like that's it? I knew this mission have some greater importances.

"What is the mission? Why do I have to do it?" I asked her and she looked like she was expecting questions like the ones I was asking her.

"Really you don't have to do it any other ninja could, but I just wanted to give you that mission I will say it be a long mission it will take months to do it, that is all I am allowed to say for now so do you accept or not because I don't bloody well want to spend it here waiting for your answer" she said with her usual temper voice. I didn't want to be a year without missions it might drive me crazy or even insane, I have no choice I have to accept it.

"I will say yes to that special missions, but I want to know why Sakura isn't on the mission or is it a very dangerous mission" I asked . They were silent for a while and Naruto looked like the one who going to speak up.

"Sasuke, after you left the village she left Konoha a month after" Naruto said in a melancholy way. What? Did she leave to try to find me? What in the world would make Sakura leave Konoha? Tsunade then glared at me then I knew she knew something about Sakura leaving.

"She didn't became a missing nin?" I asked wanting to know an answer in the inside while the on the outside I looked like I really didn't care at all what the answer could be. Tsunade then moved to the right side of the bed looking at the flower display of a cherry blossom.

"No, she left for reasons I can't say she toll me not to tell anybody. She is with her mother I tell you, that I do have some ninjas check on how she's doing when they are in the area where she living now. They tell me she is happy and she's looks like she enjoying life better where she's at now then when she was living at Konoha" Tsunade said that picked up the vase, reading a card on the vase she then smiled and put it back on the vase.

"So she came to you when she was about to leave? I did not know that grandma Tsunade!" said Naruto, he came almost face to face to her. Kakashi then pulled him away from Tsunade's personal space.

"Yes actually she asked my permission to leave and I to her I let her leave if she made a agreement with me and she did that" Tsunade said to me, Kakashi, and Naruto. What kind of a agreement can Sakura do with Tsunade?

"What is the agreement that you two made?" I asked, I really not the type of person who asks things about other people life but I have to know what it is?

"It a secret I can not say I'm already telling you guys way to much information about her so if you guys excuse me I have to leave and do work at my office. Kakashi and Naruto you guys will watch him over in the next couple of days since I am not completely sure that Sasuke wants to stay at Konoha. And Sasuke you will be interviewed by the AUBU to get all the information you got of Orchimaru and Itachi and I be leaving now " she said and left my room.

"So Sasuke its good to have you back" said Naruto, while Kakashi was reading that book he always reads. Things really didn't change for those two. In the next couple of days after Tsunade visit Kakashi and Naruto were watching me like a hawk even when I went to use the bathroom they followed me. Also the AUBU went and they interviewed for almost five hours. Soon I'd gotten better and left the hospital and went back to my home which was the Uchiha Manor. It looks old now and dirty as hell since I was wasn't around. Since Tsunade will not give me a mission for that it I spend that week cleaning the Manor and training. After that week I became a Konoha ninja again and for little less than an year life was normal yet something was missing when I am on mission with Kakashi and Naruto. It was Sakura.

A month before we came to France Tsunade called team seven to come to her office. On the way to the office I met up with Kakashi and Naruto.

"So Kakashi do you know why grandma Tsunade called us into her office? Do you think its that special mission she talked about almost a year a ago?" Naruto ask Kakashi.

"Yes, Tsunade toll me the reason she wants us to meet her at her office has something to do with the special mission that Sasuke has to do with us" Kakashi had said to us. I knew it before Kakashi toll us this that Tsunade was going to touch more details about the mission that Tsunade want me to do. Soon we arrived to the hokage's office. She was sitting on her chair reading a stack of papers and she then noticed us when we came through the door.

"Thank you for coming team seven most likely Kakashi told you that this is about that special mission that I wanted to give Sasuke" Tsunade said to them. Sasuke then was eager to know what hell the mission was. "This mission was previously assign to somebody eighteen years ago and after he successfully did the mission they were other that were against the mission that they even took their time to find and kill the man who was assign to that mission" Tsunade said and stopped for a while which seem more like stalling.

"So why is this important for us to know since we were not part of that mission?"said Naruto to Tsunade, and Tsunade then was taking a breath about to say more about the mission.

"Well that man was doing a peace treaty with the country of France we have had problems with them in the past since we done many mission for the French leaders and the prime mister for many years many people didn't like the idea of outsiders helping them. There was a group of people that were against it they are called The Crusader they did not like idea of Konoha and France signing a peace treaty, it took that man six months to stay in France since there were many protests of the treaty. Funny enough something good came out of that mission for that man and info might hit home for you guys" said Tsunade , she was waiting for us three to say something.

"Why does this information matter anyway?"said Naruto not knowing this information is valuable for there mission. I was thinking why would that man 'hit us home' using the terms Tsunade to us.

"One is that the Crusader might be out there when you go on your mission. You see the treaty is going to expire in seven months and my mission for you three is to go to France and do the treaty. Kakashi will do the paper work for this mission in other words I mean Kakashi will be handling the talking to French enforcement and that is only for Kakashi. As for Naruto and Sasuke this where you come in I want you guys to find out who the Crusader are and do research where they are and who is part of the group, but you not be allowed to kill them" Tsunade said to them. I was disappointed that the mission was about a treaty I wanted to do some action then doing an investigation on some cult.

"Tsunade may I ask you a question?" I asked her, and she nodded as a yes"Why in the world did you assign me to this mission? You even planed it for a year? Why me?" I asked her. Tsunade then frowned and looked at team seven in the eye.

"You know the man I was talking about all this time his name Keiko Haruno, he is the father of Sakura Haruno" Tsunade said, and I was in shock so Sakura's father was the man who did that mission eighteen years ago? And he got killed because of it?

"So this was your meaning it 'might hit home'?"said Kakashi and put a hand to his head looks like to be a bit of disbelief.

"Do you want to hear his story of the mission which tells us how Sakura was able to be here today?" said Tsunade to the the three of us. Naruto was having of face of "Huh?". While I was thinking this might became some kind of fairy tale type of thing. "I take that as a yes then, you see as I told you before the mission took about six months to completed since with all the protest and all. He was stuck in France in other words, you see Keiko Haruno was used to this type of mission since he was usually assign missions outside the Hidden village's boulder line and spent months in other counties. Then in a week when he arrive to France he went to a restaurant and he accident bumped into a girl who has pink hair" Tsunade was saying this story to us guys like it was something that came out of a love story.

"So that girl is Sakura's mom since she has pink hair and all?"said Naruto to Tsunade. She was a bit mad when he said that since she didn't finish with the story.

"Well we do not know for sure I didn't quite finish my story" She said that to Naruto. "Her name was Christine Dechannel, she was eighteen when she met Keiko she was studying to become a composer and was the heir of the opera house of the Dechannel family. Somehow Keiko and Christine were at that restaurant for four hours just talking to each other. Soon as the weeks past they soon fall in love with each other. Keiko was still waiting for the protest to end so that the treaty could be finish, but he wasn't in a rush to leave Paris. When it came close to the six months the treaty was almost done and Keiko and Christine knew they were meant to be." said Tsunade in way any women would fantasize any love stories would say.

"I can't believe Sakura's parents have that kind of love story it sounded like something that could came out in a movie!" Naruto said he was amaze by the love story of Sakura's parents. Even I was impress by the story it doesn't sound all that non fictional to me.

"Hokage I'm sorry just ruining your story telling mood, but why do we need to hear a love story of Sakura's parents?"I said stressed that she was just telling us stories than telling us about the mission.

"Do you know where you going to stay in Paris?" Tsunade said to us. We didn't have a clue what she met by that question I though we would stay at a hotel or something like that?

"Let's just say knowing the story would be helpful when you go to Paris because you will see Christine herself and her daughter" Tsunade said to us. It took me a couple of seconds to know what she was talking about. Naruto took minutes, but he still didn't figure it out.

"So we are staying at the Haruno's"? I ask her.

"Yes, because Paris is where Sakura Haruno and Christine Haruno live at and do you understand why the story is important now?" She said to us.

"A bit maybe, but why this a personal story so important?" I asked the hokage.

"Because what I want you to do is investigate her" Tsunade just said to team seven.

"Does it have to do with the Crusaders then? Do they have some connection?" I ask Tsunade, and she nod as a yes.

"Christine is smart women and I know she has more information about Crusaders since she was the wife of Keiko. You see after the six months they both elope they got marry in Konoha, after nine months they have Sakura. During the fourteen years of Sakura life, Keiko was order to do investigation on the Crusaders. When Sakura was twelve Christine had to leave Konoha since her father was about to pass away of some illness she went away for two months, but since she was only blood member of the Dechannel family she was heir of to the family fortunes including an Opera house. Christine was the rightful owner of that place and had no choice but to stay at Paris. Keiko for the next two years went to France every so often and did more investigating too" said Tsunade. I understood more of what she meant why this information could be important to know if we want to investigated Christine Haruno.

"So do you have any information on the investigation then?"I ask the Hokage. She signed and stood up and walk in front of her desk.

"No, you see four years ago Keiko Haruno was kill by The Crusader themselves and they destroyed all the evidents he found when he was investigating" said Tsunade.

"Then why do we have to investigate Christine Haruno?" I asked her.

"Because Keiko was killed during a mission to France and was staying with his wife, knowing Keiko trusted his wife he may have told her all the information about the Crusaders and may have told her not to not tell anyone about the information even if he was dead" Tsunade said. I understand now why we must check on Christine Haruno she could be hiding a secret about The Crusaders.

"Does Sakura know about the Crusaders?" Kakashi asked Tsunade.

"No, she does not. She thinks her father was killed by some ninja from the hidden village of sound on his way back home. Christine wrote a letter to the third hokage telling him to hide the truth of who killed Keiko and do not to tell Sakura who was real murder of her father. Sakura had a choice to stay here in Konoha or got to France from the third and Christine, but at the time she was happy to stay here in Konoha. If you guys recall it was a year before Sasuke left" said Tsunade.

"This was after the chunin exams second round from the forest of death when she heard the news about her father passing then?" ask Kakashi to the hokage.

"Yes it was. It was during that month when the finalist were training for there final round for the chunin exam when Sakura found out about her father passing. Now you understand why you didn't noticed anything, because you three were busy with the chunin exams and Sakura had time to recover from such news so that you guys didn't noticed anything" said Tsunade to them.

"Does this have to do with why Sakura left Konoha?" ask Naruto.

"No, it does not. She toll me she left because being in Konoha was unbearable it was right after Sasuke left" Tsunade said to them.

"But we are going to see her during the mission right maybe we could hang out in France won't that be awesome-" said Naruto but was cut off by the hokage.

"Yes you will, but I have to tell you Sakura may have moved on she even forgot you guys and she is really happy. I don't want you guys to ruin that happiness that took her so long to get right after her father's death and when Sasuke left. Even if she became a workaholic in Paris and now is the owner of the opera house" Tsunade said. I was feeling unsure about the way Tsunade said that she was unhappy because of me and left because of me I felt guilty in a way.

"Are you saying that we won't be able to hang out with her?" Naruto said to Tsunade.

"You could, but I am thinking about Sakura maybe she doesn't want any contact with you guys at all and I want you guys to respect that she has a life of her own is that clear" Tsunade said to the three of them.

"Yes" said they said.

"Also if Sakura is in a some type of relationship I really don't want you guys to butt in and try to do anything" said Tsunade to them. I somehow think Tsunade and Sakura may have kept contact with each other in the past two years since she knows an awful a lot about Sakura's life? What does she means about relationship?

"So when are we leaving for France and how long are we staying there?" ask Kakashi.

"In one month you will leave for France and also this might be bitter news but you are staying in France for six months" said Tsunade.

"Why that long?" I ask the hokage.

"Its going to take that long for the treaty to be complete and this is one of those long mission too. So I want you guys to prepare to pack a lot of things since you be spending half a year in France. So that will be it and you can leave I have to go get a bottle of sake" said Tsunade as she left her office to get her bottle.

We then in the month prepared ourself for the mission. Naruto got a books to learn to talk French and Kakashi was buying six months supply of his novels that he loves to read. While I just packed necessary things and then soon we headed it off to France and you know the rest.

Back to present time we were being greeted by Christine Haruno herself while Sakura was getting ready for a party and she was going with some kind of Jacob person she met when she was in France. She changed a lot outside and inside mostly. I wonder if I will be able to control myself since n I realized that Sakura the only person who I am able to have a relationship with, but now she has a relationship with somebody else?

**I want to hear you guys reviews and all that. I am tried I going to go watch my Spanish soap opera now. I going to try to post once a week, but not sure. But I will try to write everyday. I actually have a planed deadline when I want to finish this story, before September or October of this year. Since I planning on doing Nanowrimo! If you have no idea what I am talking about Google Nanowrimo. Well bye love you my readings!**


	5. Chapter Four 101 on Jacob

**I just finish editing this chapter today, and I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that this fan fiction will be a long story, I have so many events that I want to write down that I buy a notebook just put down my ideas. Usually when I write a story I buy a small notebook and make it the bible of my story I put notes and outlines. The bad news is I don't have that much free time anymore, so I decided that I am going to post a new chapter every two weeks or so, at least until I done studying for my math proficiency which is April 3. Also I might be going to trip to LA, and also I have to catch up in my reading. I tell you where I am in writing I starting to write chapter eight, and I been doing research on the city of Paris, that all I am going to say for now. I was reading chapter 390 of Naruto Manga and I am bloody scare that Sasuke might died, I don't want that to happen. I don not own Naruto, if I did Naruto will be a shojo.**

Chapter four 101 on Jacob

_Sakura point of view_

I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to leave my mother with team seven, somehow I felt that something not right I can't put my finger on it I was running up the stairs with a box which has the dress I am going wear this evening for the party. Wait? How long do I have until the Party starts? I went to my room quickly and check my clock it was 7:45! Only 15 minutes to get ready! At that moment I opened the box to see a beautiful sexy little red dress. I knew my mother would do something like this she wants me to seduce Jacob with my body.

You see my mother has really liked Jacob ever since I became friends with him during my college years. She tells me its rare to see a guy that actually likes books, she even tells me my father isn't like books and she would have loved it if my father had loved books. She comment how handsome he is and also that he is a writer. You see my mother is a fan of his work always asking him question about his books. My mother says he is the perfect man for me since we have so many things in common she said we are two halves that fit perfectly together. She always wonders why I don't date him already since we've been really good friends for a long time. I am always not sure about the answer myself, but I have to admit I am attracted to him since he told me that he has a crush on me.

Somehow I am feeling nervous about this date or is it because of downstairs where the past life is right now. Right now I might go insane! I took off my clothes threw it at my bed and put on the red dress that my mother got me. I then went to the mirror to check myself. Why does a great guy like Jacob have a crush on me? I am not perfect I don't deserve a guy like him he is too good for me. I then went to my closet to find a pair of red high heels and put them on. I went to the bathroom to fix my hair I curled it with a curling iron, and after I fixed my hair I put on some make up.

I got out of the bathroom and took a look at the clock it was 8 :15 clock. I went to my closet again to find a purse, and put in my cellphone and my wallet. I found that goddamn ten page letter that my mangers sent me, I place it on lamp table that is next to my bed Then I took a final look at the mirror and went out of my room.

_Sasuke point of view_

"So what are your names since Sakura doesn't talk about you guys anymore and I forgot your names?" said Christine Haruno also I know her as Sakura's birth mother. I knew this was the woman that I was assign to investigate for Tsunade, but she seemed like a person that would not have secrets from her husband or from the Crusaders.

"My name is Kakashi, this here is Naruto and this is-"Kakashi was interrupted by Christine.

"I know who you are, Sasuke Uchiha I remember you from when I was living at Konoha. Sakura at that time had a huge crush on you ever since she started to go to school, but that phase of Sakura's life was over when she left Konoha" Christine said to me. I took that she was saying that she was glad that Sakura is not in love with me anymore that is how it translated in my brain.

"Mrs. Haruno would you like to have your eight o' clock tea?" one of the maids asked Christine Haruno.

"Would you gentlemen like to have a cup of tea? Since I am the hostess for you fine men and Sakura will be out?" Christine Haruno asked the three of us.

"Will there be food?" Naruto ask Christine. She smiled at him.

"Yes I asked the maids to make finger sandwiches and some cake would be nice, so would you join me?" Christine asked us.

"Yes we would love to" Kakashi said to Christine. I hate it when he spoke for all of us, but I believe I would be forced to join them either way if I said no.

"Then we will have tea in the library room since that is where me and Sakura have tea together every nights she is not busy" said Christine. I noticed that she had spoke in a caring voice when she is talking about Sakura that motherly voice reminded me of my own mother.

"Mrs. Haruno we have a guest at the door" one of the butlers to Christine. I was then wondering if it was that Jacob guy that Sakura was talking about. Christine's eyes lit up and sparkled in a way like a little girl seeing a puppy.

"It must be Jacob! Open the door! I wonder why he came ten minutes early?!" Christine said to the butler. Then he went to the main door and opened to see a man. He has brown hair, his hair is shoulder length it isn't curly nor straight it is wavy. He has green eyes and he is wearing black pants, black leather jacket under his jacket was a white button up shirt some of the top button were undone with a red tie on. He was good looking person I have to admit. He is carrying a big yellow envelop, that seem to be filled with papers it was tied in a red bow with a rose on top of the envelop. If I had to guess that was soon to be gift for Sakura.

"Jacob! How nice to see you I missed you so much!"Christine then gave Jacob a bear hug and kissed him on the cheek like he was her son. Jacob return the hug and laughed he also kissed Christine on the cheek I guess its a French thing to kiss people on the cheek.

"We saw each other just three days ago!" Jacob said to Christine.

"But it's not all that fun with just me and Sakura you bring fun into our lives!" Christine said to Jacob, then her eyes went to the envelope and she gave Jacob a sly look.

"Is that, what I think it is?"Christine said as she pointed to the yellow envelope in Jacob hands.

"Yes it is but you are not allowed to see it until Sakura's read it first I promised her that she would be the first one to read it" Jacob said to Christine. Christine smiled at Jacob like she just saw a wedding where the bride and groom justed kissed.

"That is so romantic! Would you like a bit of tea? We are waiting for Sakura finish getting ready?"Christine said to Jacob, then his eyes were on us. Jacob then looked at me he glared at me the first couple of seconds his eyes were on me, then he changed to a smile when he looked at Kakashi and Naruto. I knew from the look Jacob gave me that he knows something about me from Sakura most likely.

"I would love to have tea with you, Christine . But won't I bothering your guests?"Jacob said.

"No you wouldn't bother my guest anyway you are about to leave soon I just wanted you to get a quick drink of tea before leaving" Christine said to Jacob.

"Okay I'll have a quick cup of tea while I am waiting for Sakura to come down" Jacob said while smiling at Christine.

"Then lets all go to the Library for tea then" said Christine, while guiding us to the room. When we arrived there was a pot of tea on the coffee table and small finger food, also there was a cake. Jacob's eyes lit up when he saw the cake, I guess the guy really likes cake.

"Christine is that Sakura famous carrot cake?!" Jacob said in an excited way. Christine giggles and cut a piece for Jacob.

"Yes she made it last night" said Christine as she give Jacob his piece of the cake. Then we all sat down on the couches around the coffee table. Jacob then had worry look on his face,

"Why was she stressed last night then?" he said. While Naruto, Kakashi, and I were giving him weird looks. Christine then sighed preparing an explanation for him and us.

"You see,you three when Sakura moved to Paris, which college she develop a habit when she was stressed, when she is stressed she ends up baking to take her mind off things she was stressed about" said Christine to team seven.

"Yeah one time when we were studying together for finals she baked so many things that we ate it all the things we gained ten pounds after finals" Jacob said then he was laughing.

"Oh I remember that! Sakura was so upset that she gained ten pounds. She forced you to go with her to run to lose those ten pounds" Christine said while her and Jacob were laughing. We felt like outsiders in a way since Christine and Jacob were in there own little world. Then Jacob stopped laughing.

"So really Christine, what was she stressing about last night?"Jacob said in serous tone. Christine then have a motherly worried face on.

"She was stressed about the new play last night, worried about if it's going to be successful and all of that, also the mangers are complaining a lot lately" Christine to Jacob.

"I hate those mangers, its a good thing next week we are going on that trip hopefully Sakura will to feel better when she takes a break" said Jacob and Christine looked surprised.

"You guys are going next week!?" Christine said in an excited way. Wait a minute? Did I hear that correctly? Is this guy going go that trip with Sakura! I didn't know Sakura was really close to him I wonder if those two ever- no of course Sakura is not that type of person. Well, I think ,she is not that type if person. Who knows maybe she change a lot?

"Yes, and tonight we will be planning it a bit more" said Jacob, I saw him looking at me for a second to check if I had a reaction.

"Jacob! Are you guys going to leave me alone?" said Christine with a puppy look on her face. Jacob smiled at her.

"You see it is not possible you have guests in your home" said Jacob, he was pointing it out that Christine won't be able to go to the trip with them.

"True, that I won't be able to go I really wanted to see south of France it been has a long time since I was there" said Christine in a sad tone. Jacob than had a look of admiration at Christine Haruno.

"Since I am such a nice guy I'll let you borrow a manuscript that I got from my editor of the new Josh Green's novel, he's been working on just to make you happy while I and Sakura are gone" said Jacob then I swear Christine got up and hug Jacob from his chair she was hugging him to death. I was thinking what odd people are living at Paris?

"Thank you! No wonder I love you kid I sometimes think of you as the son that I never had! How in the world did you get that Josh Green's novel?!" ask Christine to Jacob.

"You could say I have some connection, but Christine don't you think its rude to forget to talk to your guest?" Jacob said, then both he and Christine eyes were on us, she got up and went back to her chair.

"Oh! I am sorry I just always get caught up when talking with Jacob" Christine apologized to us.

"It's fine Mrs. Haruno we just enjoying the food and tea you two can talk more we won't be bothered by it" said Kakashi, Christine smiled at us. Naruto was almost finished with Sakura's carrot cake, and all the sandwiches.

"When are you guys planning to leave to Arles?" Christine asked Jacob. Jacob had an uncertain look on his face,

"Well Sakura and I wanted to go next week maybe we will leave on Monday? I will have to ask her" Jacob said to Christine.

"Thats five days away! Whats with the last minute planning?" she ask Jacob.

"It is the perfect time I just finished my book and she just finished writing the play and she's about to get two weeks off, we decided to take a trip" Jacob said to Christine.

"I can see your point also why you choose now of all times" said Christine. Jacob then finished eating the piece of cake and the cup of tea. Then one of the maids came to them she was about to do an announcement

"Miss. Haruno is coming downstairs as we speak and she will be coming to the library to wish you farewell before she leave tonight" the maid said us.

"Thank you very much" then the maid left the room" So Jacob you will be surprised at how she will be dressed since I pick edgy dress out for her" Christine winked at Jacob. I got a little jealous I have to admit.

"I cannot not wait" said Jacob holding that yellow envelope in his hand. I then had this feeling of losing and I had no clue why? I was losing the only woman alive, that I could ever have some type of relationship with in my life right this second. Should I do something or ignore it?

**Okay, I feel bad that you guys are going to have to wait two weeks for a new chapter don't blame me! Blame that damn math proficiency test that I have to spend time studying for! Well I want to hear reviews and tell me somethings you like to see in this fan fiction, since I am in the outlining stage planning the whole story. If you want you guys could check out my blog on , that blog I post everything that going on in my life. Bye my darling readers!**


	6. Chapter 5 Closeness to a Kiss

**Sorry that I am posting the next chapter late. I was busy with my life and I been really tried after all the studying that I didn't want to see a computer screen for a couple of days. The story is going slow meaning the writing progress, I wrote yesterday the first time in a really long time in my fan fiction, and now I have to re read my story to remember everything again. I also I been starting to write another story for a scholarship that I am entering very soon. So I been pretty busy. So don't hate me for updating quickly I have a life of my own other than this story, and one of the major reason I didn't post a new chapter I didn't get a review for a long time. Disclaimer I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter Five Closeness to a Kiss

_Sakura point of view _

I was coming outside of my room and a maid come to me, when I was closing the door. I could see that this was the maid that I threw my heal heel shoes at.

"Miss. Haruno I came up here to put away your shoes and also Mr. Nessa came already. He with your mother and the other guest you have too. She is at the Library room waiting for you?" the maid said to me. What? So now Jacob and my ex- teammates are together in the same room? Shit! Knowing Jacob he would be trying show off in front of them.

"You know what ? I have to go back in my room for something that I forgot, I put away the shoes myself? Can you do me a favor to tell my mother I be down in a minute?" I ask the maid to give me the shoes, so that I could put them away myself. And stall a little bit of time I need to mentally prepare with myself.

"Sure, Miss Haruno I inform your mother. Here are the shoes" she hand me my high heel shoes. She left and I went back to my room and put away the shoes in my closet. Then I went to put my hand on the door handle about to turn it. I was saying to myself you can do it! You could face Jacob with Sasuke close by actually it could be rewarding showing him that I move on. Yes, I can do it! Then I turn the door handle and went downstairs. Towards the Library room I can see some of the maids coming out of the room with trays of plates and teapots and cups. I guess they were having my mother eight o' clock tea?

I was now downstairs and walking towards the room I somehow felt I walking into hell of some kind. Then I open the door and saw Naruto and Kakashi sitting on the couch with there hands on there tummy, looks like they ate a lot if food. Sasuke was looking at Jacob in a thinking way. Jacob was smiling along with my mother.

"Sakura finally you are here!" Jacob said, and came towards me and hug me. He wants something? And I also want something from him too.

"Okay, Jacob what do you want?" I ask him since I know the only way I can get his script, if I kiss him on the cheek like we promise in our phone calls earlier today.

"Kiss on the cheek" he just said while pointing with his finger his cheek. I smile at him so predictable. I noticed that my old teammates ears pick up and also there eyes were on us. I took Jacob finger away from his cheek and kiss him on the cheek. It was the first time I ever kiss Jacob anywhere on his body, oh no why does that sound dirty! Jacob always kiss me on my hand and on my forehead he was only person other than my father as a child kiss my forehead, it was his special thing. After the cheek kiss my mother was jumping around.

"Thanks for the kiss! As your reward for kissing me on the cheek, I give what you so wanted in these last couple of months" Jacob said, and hand me a yellow envelop with a rose on top? Jacob is being romantic. Wait a second? I investigated the yellow envelop and I found out that it was his novel! I practically jump him after that.

"Thank you! So much, Jacob" I said while hugging him tightly. I could see Jacob was blushing red when he heard my thank you to him. Or was it because I am wearing inappropriate dress? It could be both? Soon we stop hugging and Jacob eyes were on the dress that I was wearing.

"You mother sure know what looks good on you" Jacob admire the dress, then I was the one that start to blush red. My mother was sitting on the couch enjoying the moment I have with Jacob and me. Kakashi and Naruto look happy for me or content, but Sasuke have look of angry in his eyes? Could it be that he likes me? No it can not be, if he have like me I would of still be at Konoha being a ninja now.

"Yeah, she does know whats looks good on me. So what you guys have been up to while I was getting ready?" I ask them.

"Honey, we just have tea together and have a friendly chat that is all" my mother said to me. Friendly chat? Others words they been talking about me.

"Pink flower, we are getting kind of late? We should be on our way to the party?" Jacob toll me. Oh yeah it is almost eight thirty and the Prime Mister's home is twenty minute drive we should be on our way. Sasuke was still watching us closely.

"You are right, so I hope you guys have a lovely night while I am gone" I said to Kakashi, Naruto, and even Sasuke.

"When are you guys going are coming back" my mother ask us. Who knows? Usually this type of party could last all night long and maybe up to the early morning of the next day.

"Who knows? We may come back tomorrow morning!" Jacob was joking around, at least I hope he was? Sasuke than glare at Jacob, he seem that he doesn't like the joke at all.

"Take the time you want, but remember that Sakura still have to work tomorrow. She can't be half asleep while working" my mother said to me and Jacob. She was right as much as I wanted to to be far away from team seven, but I have to come back and sleep for work.

"Don't worry, Christine! I will bring your daughter at least before two in the morning back home. So that she can rest" Jacob promise my mother.

"So see you guys tomorrow morning!" I said to them, and went to kiss my mother on the cheek also Jacob kiss my mother on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Christine! I try to bring the Josh Green's novel to you" Jacob said to my mother.

"You can give it to me the day you and Sakura leave for the trip" my mother said to Jacob. So Jacob already discuss about the trip with my mother and the guys? I got to talk to him. Tell him that I want to make the trip to ten days long.

"So Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke I hope you find it comfortable our home tonight" I wish them a nice night.

"We will, Sakura" said Kakashi.

"Sakura we better leave" said Jacob. I finish my goodbyes and than me and Jacob left the front door to the drive way. Jacob was oddly quiet on way there. Very unlike him behavior. Soon we were in front of Jacob's red Porsche car. I was still holding my gift from Jacob in my hand, I didn't want to leave it at home, because my mother would have her hands all over it.

"Whats with the odd attitude? Jacob" I asked him, he took my question to surprise and then a smile came to his face.

"To be totally honest with you, Sakura. I got a bit of vexation from Sasuke or maybe I was having prejudice thought of him?" Jacob question himself. I was thinking why would he get vex of Sasuke, vex means being annoy by something. Could it be that he is jealous of Sasuke?

"Your prejudice thoughts are not that wrong. He is cold and very serous person when I was on his team and I don't even think he can love anybody?" I said to Jacob, while he open the door for me to get in the car. Jacob than hover me his hands were on top of the car roof, and he was looking at me.

"Sakura, I think he have some type of feelings for you?" Jacob said to me, his face was serious. It was rare for him to be serious he was always happy type cheerful guy that don't get bother with problems, but for some reason he thinks this is a problem. That maybe Sasuke could have some type of feelings for me?

"Why do you think that Jacob?" I asked him, he sigh and close my door and he went to the driver side of the car open his door and got in. I was still waiting for my answer, he was putting on his seatbelt and turn on the car.

"The reason I think Sasuke have feelings for you is, because the way he looks at you and also the way he glare at me the whole time I was here. Maybe that was my fault since I was also glaring him when I first saw him" Jacob said to me, there was a melancholy feeling to his voice that wasn't the same type of cheerful voice that I was so use to.

"Don't worry about that, Jacob. Sasuke always glare at people all the time and I glare at him couple of times too" I said to Jacob to try to bring back the usually Jacob, that I prefer the most.

"Yes, you are right lets not talk about him tonight?" Jacob said to me, I nod as a agreement. He started to drive out the driveway of my mansion. We were quiet for couple of minutes, but knowing Jacob for a couple of years he couldn't stand the silents. "Why were you baking last night?" he asked me. So that what everybody ate during tea time.

"You know those damn managers I have are really getting on nerves and also almost everybody else that works in the Opera house. I am really considering to fired them?" I said to Jacob.

"You know right now is not the perfect time to do that? Since you just started the new play and if you did fired your mangers you may have to postpone the play to find the new mangers?" Jacob told me. I knew he was right, tomorrow I got to give them a warning and tell them if they don't change they will get fired.

"Yeah, I know that. That why tomorrow I just going to give them a warning" I said to him. Jacob then put a hand to my shoulder.

"Don't worry everything will be fine you just need some time off from your work life" Jacob said to me.

"Thanks, Jacob. But thats not the only thing that I am worried about" I said to him.

"You mean your ex-teammates?" He asked me.

"Yeah, you know they are going to stay for six months! How could I handle them home for six months. The reason I left Konoha is to forget them" I said to Jacob, he was surprise by how long my ex-teammates are planning to stay.

"Wow! That long time for a trip or what do you call them mission? If they are staying that long they have to do something important?" Jacob said, he got a point if they are staying long time at France for a mission it got to be something important.

"Speaking of trips? Should we talk about ours?" Jacob said.

"Yes, we should. When do you think we should leave?" I asked Jacob.

"I was discussing this with your mother, and I think Monday we should leave?" Jacob asked me.

"Monday sound good to me, but I want to make the trip ten days long than seven days?" I asked him, and Jacob face lit up.

"You want to spend more time with me? Or is it that you want to make the trip longer so that you could be less time with your ex-teammates when you come back?" Jacob asked me.

"You know me too well, Jacob. I want to spend all of my vacation without being close to my old team seven" I said to him.

"Then we have a ten day vacation!" said Jacob.

"How long have we been driving, Jacob?" I asked him.

"About twenty minutes we should arrive there soon?" Jacob said, while driving passes the fancy mansion in the area we were driving on.

"You know I really hate the parties the Prime Mister's family have. They are so formal that it is boring" I said to Jacob.

"It's a good thing that I am your date tonight. My job tonight is that you have an enjoyable evening. Even if that means we have to leave the party and do something more fun" Jacob said to me.

"What is the other fun" I ask him.

"Anything that you desire to do I will try to make it happen just for you" Jacob said to me, I know at this point he was flirting with me.

"Anything?" I ask him. The car stop in front of the Prime Mister's mansion.

" Yes, anything you want" Jacob said, and he lead closer to me. Some reason I also wanted to lend closer to him and I do that. Our faces were inch close for a kiss. I couldn't believe it that I was finally letting my guard down and accepting his closeness to me. Jacob stop moving closer.

"I don't want to do this, right now. I want to make it special. I don't want you to remember me the guy that kiss you in a car right before a party" Jacob said to me, I was dumbfounded.

**I been thinking about doing something special like a fan fiction trailer, which I don't have that great video editing skill, but I made some decent music videos in the past, so I am thinking about doing the fan fiction trailer on this story, not promise anything I just thinking about it. Also the more reviews I get the more I want to write more so please if you want me to continued to write this story please review, since now I working on other project like my scholarship short story that I am working on. **

**Bye Love**

**taoayumu**


End file.
